1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, such as electro-optical devices or semiconductor devices, a wiring substrate suitable for use in electronic devices, an electro-optical device suitable for use in display devices, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes electro-optical devices that are usable as display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal elements, and organic electroluminescent display devices including organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter “organic EL elements”). In particular, organic EL display devices have superior display characteristics in that they are highly bright and self-luminous, can be driven by low DC voltages, and have fast response. Moreover, they can achieve thickness reduction, weight reduction, and power-consumption reduction of display devices, for example, as disclosed in International Publication No. W098/36406 pamphlet).